The Winner
by Serenity200571
Summary: This is something I felt like trying hope I get some feedback on this. I am leaving this up to you, any ideas of how you would like the story to go. I have had a lot of wonderful support/ reviews and followers and I am thoroughly grateful for each and everyone. So please feel free to let me know how you want this to go Thanks think we better make it an M rating after all it is Mark
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had one of those times, when you have actually judged a book by its cover, read everything you could on the internet about that person and when you met them it was the biggest let down off your life.

That is what happened to Raine, she followed wrestling for years, well one certain one in particular I thing you can guess, Mr tall, rude and obnoxious. Yep Mark Calaway better known as "The Undertaker". He was good in the ring, and from what you read he supported everyone backstage. That wasn't the thing she was interested in, she liked the man himself, the good looks, the way he thought he was above everyone else, and for some reason his damn love life fascinated her too. He was on his third wife, Blonde and bimbo as per the last one, what had her thinking was, they were blonde when they married, but through the marriage they changed to brunette. Hell if he wanted damn brunette he should have married brunette, yet the man was attracted to blond, young, damn young.

Was that their doing or his?. Did he control them, like people wrote about?. Was he a bastard to live with?. Over in the UK you didn't get to read much about the wrestler's life outside the ring, hell half of it was kept quiet by the company. She bet he was a nasty piece of work, his whole attitude screamed fuck with me and you will face the consequences. Yeah he seemed ok in an interview, but there was always that barrier, if you pushed he would get up and walk away. One Of his interviews he confirmed his wife, was more a tomboy, they watched sport, went to boxing matches, but there was no love in his eyes, just a fondness for her. Yes Mark Calaway fascinated her, pity he was bloody married, and had a child with his latest.

Raine took bets on how long this one would last, he had done more on the road this time after Wrestlemania which wasn't like him, was he getting bored at home?. He seemed to last around 4/5 years with someone and then walk away not caring in the slightest the hurt he left behind. She had read that he never bothered with his kids, his life was about him and him only. Didn't stop her from wanting one night with the guy, hell he most probably slept with thousands of women over the years. Ok to top it all off she had a very low opinion of him, very low, so imagine her surprise when she won a contest through an English WWE promotion, to meet any wrestler she chose, they would take her around the arena, behind the scenes as well as limited goods signed by the wrestler.

Raine Owen was going to finally meet Mark Calaway neither realising how that one meeting would change both of their lives forever.

Mark loved being on the road, he hated being away from Michelle, well home really, he was a home boy loved his ranch, his dogs, the peace from the madness that was his life. He was close to his mum, even more so, since his dad died, his brothers were close to him as well as their families.

Thinking back to his wife, he had taken Michelle under his wing when she first joined the diva search, only because he wanted to fuck her brains out, things progressed quickly, whilst he was still with Sara, not the best thing to do a few times they had been caught. The odd picture here and there, when they were at the airport sitting close, or holding hands going to a club, when he said he was with Glenn. He had always managed to win Sara round claiming it was all promotion work, he got itchy feet at times and found it hard being tied down to one woman, all his wives were good women, he never controlled them it was all hype, made his character look good. When Sara found out the truth she beat the shit out of him, hell he gave as good as he got, his anger had gotten him in shit, and Vince bailed him out, and kept Sara quiet, like had had with Jodie. He owed Vince a lot, if it got out that he had hit both his wives, then all hell would break loose, in truth they hit first but he had hit back, which wasn't good for a man, never mind a man his size.

Raine's plane touched down in Houston late evening, she was being met by a limo, which would take her to the hotel. Vince would meet her around 10-00pm and go through what would happen for the few days she was with them. He wasn't sure if Mark could make it that evening, but he would certainly join them for breakfast in the morning. Raine grabbed her bags and headed out of the airport into the waiting limo, her hands shaking, her stomach churning, had she done the right thing.

After being shown to her room, she placed her luggage down, oh wow it was one beautiful place, so much bigger than the little flat she lived in back home. Noticing the time she could take a quick shower, she hated the smell of the aircraft, washing it all away in her lavender scent, she washed her long chocolate coloured hair, at 42, she really should have known better than to do this, but hell it was a once in a life time offer and no woman in their right mind would turn down the offer to meet their idol. Slipping on her black dress and heels she curled her hair, before grabbing her keys and phone, she had 10 minutes to go, her hands shaking she needed a damn drink, best thing was to go down to the hotel bar and wait for Vince, with any luck he would be waiting.

Ordering a vodka neat, she sat on the bar stool, no sign of either men, gulping it down to take the edge off, she ordered another, this time with juice. She was tired with the flight and time differences, hoping Vince wouldn't be too long. Looking through the bar she saw, a tall man, dressed in blue jeans, black tshirt, oh fuck, oh fuck, he had turned up, her hands shook, gulping the drink quickly, she had to get another. Oh my god he was walking towards the bar, watching him order a beer, he sat down on the stool.

What the hell was he doing here?. Oh yeah Vince had got one of his stupid ideas, and now he had to deal with a fucking fan for the next day or so, a bloody woman. Yeah she would be all over him like a fucking rash, if she was passable he might fuck her, give her something they all craved, a night with "The Undertaker". Raine watched him, noticing that a few women on another table were eyeing him too. He was a good looking man, and she was going to have him between her legs before she went home, no if's or buts she hadn't flown all this way not to fuck him.

Mark had noticed the women on the table to the side, hoping they would leave him the hell alone, he didn't want to be here.

"Excuse me are you The Undertaker" fuck here it came again. Turning round he plastered the false smile on his face, shit she was young enough to be his daughter, yes he liked them young, but even he stopped at jailbait. Sneaking a look at the couple, Raine wanted to see if he would , let her down gently or take her to the nearest bathroom and fuck her senseless. Pushing his hands through his hair, wanting to just tell this little girl to fuck off, he noticed Raine smiling.

"Something amusing you darlin" Oh god his voice, it was like a deep warm whiskey running through her veins, and when he turned those emerald eyes to hers, she almost melted on the spot.

"No,no, Bar man another please, this is more entertaining than TV" The young girl cut her losses and walked away, as Mark turned his full attention on Raine.

"Glad you think so darlin" checking the girl had gone "I hate when people that young throw themselves at me"

"Mr Calaway, the reason they do that is because you like them young,, you enjoy fucking around, and from what I hear, you sleep with women to give them "The Undertaker" " Mark didn't like what this women was saying, fucking bitch, yes he liked then younger, only so he could show off that an old man like him could still get them younger. Was it ever love, well at first no, did it go to love, he wasn't sure, he had a respect for his wives. But love, hell no, the only people he loved were his family, kids and himself.

"Don't believe everything you read sweetheart, I hate rumours, you don't know me, so don't fucking judge me" grabbing his beer he downed it in one, then walked off to wait for Vince, checking his watch, hell he was late. Leaning against the wall he folded his arms, hearing some heels, he saw the damn broad from the bar, walking towards him, Hell she wasn't too bad looking, in fact if she wasn't so old he may have lived up to the reputation that the press had off him.

"What now?"

"Have we stopped throwing our dummy out off our cot, Mr Calaway, honey if you don't like what I say, they you shouldn't feed the rumour mill" he just twigged, she was English, oh fuck was this that damn fan, he prayed it wasn't, no way would god be this fucking cruel to him.

"Ahh Mark I see you have met Raine, our winner of the completion" All Mark could think was damn I'm fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vince, you are fucking with me right?" pushing his fingers through his hair, he hoped he was

"Calaway hold that tongue, if you cant be civil to this lovely lady, then keep it shut" fuck, fuck and did he say fuck, could this get any worse

Raine smiled up at him, he was cornered and he hated it, oh this was going to be so much fun,

"Well Mr…"

"Raine honey call me Vince, I hope your flight was ok and the room suitable"

"It certainly is Vince thank you, and yeah the flight was ok, feel jet lagged though, have we much to go through"

"No, no, come on let's get a drink in the bar, and we will finalised all tomorrows schedule" Following them in, Mark just wanted to run, seeing her turn she winked at him, the little bitch was enjoying his discomfort, who the hell did she think she was winking at him, he was married for god's sake. Yeah as if a wedding ring would stop him, never had before, and it wouldn't now, should he choose to fuck her.

"So Raine, Mark will pick you up at 10-00am, or would you prefer to have breakfast together, he can tell you about what is happening" seeing the look of sheer terror on Mark's face, she smirked, this was going to be so much easier than she thought.

"Yes if that is ok with Mr Calaway, I certainly wouldn't want to cause him any problem's, after all we know how busy he can get with people"

"Raine, it would be a pleasure to meet you for breakfast sweetheart, would you like me to personally wake you up in the morning" licking his lips he watched her following his tongue, see darlin two can play your game.

"Well Mr Calaway if it doesn't take you away from your other business, or disturb you from your much needed sleep, which I am sure at your age, you need" Vince sniggered at that, oh this woman had Mark pegged, this would be fun.

"I'm sure Raine a woman of your age, and maturity needs it more than me, so on the note I am out of here, I will be in reception at 08-00am be there Raine. Vince I will see you tomorrow" stalking away, Raine watched him go, the bastard had one that round.

"Raine I apologise for…."

"Please Vince no need, he's most probably ratty, cause he hasn't , HAD HIS SLEEP, THESE OLD MEN NEED IT" he stopped for a second then continued walking out the hotel, she smirked Calaway you have no idea what is about to hit you.

"no worries, so tell me what I have to look forward to" It was almost 12-00 by the time Vince went through everything, and Raine was shattered, crawling into her bed, she sleep for years. Yes tomorrow would be an interesting day.

"GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS UP RAINE" what the hell, feeling the covers been ripped off her, she struggled to get her bearings, where the hell was she, and what the fuck was Mark Calaway doing in her room, hell had he just crawled out of her dream.

"Go away" Raine was just working out it wasn't the best idea to try and grab the covers back from a wrestler, his size. He literally pulled her off the bed with it, letting her fall at his feet in a crumbled heap.

"Ah, Raine want to give me a blow job whilst you are down there darlin?" getting to her feet, she slapped him.

"Watch your mouth Calaway or I will speak to Vince, I believe you are under strict instructions to look after me" She was fucking right, Vince had chewed him out at 6-30 that morning, telling him to look after this fan, otherwise there would be hell to pay and it wouldn't look good for business. Yeah he would look after her, give her his personal attention, if she wasn't careful. A swift hard slap on her ass, for hitting him , as well as leaving him waiting in reception for the last half an hour. God the amount of damn woman that had come on to him, made his skin crawl. Next time he would wear a fucking sign "I AM MARRIED".

"Raine, may I suggest you get your cute little ass in the shower or I will do if for ya" Did he just say cute, that he would do it for her. Now come on what woman would not want to push for that. Sitting herself on the floor she waited, what could he really do to her. Her whole world moved, ok it wasn't the world it was her, she was being carried into the shower by him, it actually felt good to be held in his arms. Holding on for dear life, as it was so far off the damn ground, she prayed he didn't drop her.

Mark was wondering what the hell to do with her, no one had called his bluff before and he wasn't to sure he liked it. Yet a part of him did admire her rudeness, should he just throw her in and turn the water on, or strip them both down, and grab a shower with her. After having her on her knees before he couldn't get the image from his head, of her lips around his cock. Sod it what did he have to lose, Vince said to him look after her, what was better than showing her all about The Undertaker, every single thing, including his moves in bed.

Entering the shower, Raine wondered what the hell he was going to do with her, feeling him gently place her on her feet, he stripped her off, as well as himself. In a state of shock Raine just froze, what the? God he was fucking gorgeous, his body toned to perfection, not one bit of fat on him. she couldn't help but gawp, wow he was fucking big, in every sense. Feeling timid and shy, she was so small compared to him, and yes she kept her figure, but even she knew it had a room for improvement. Trying to hide herself, she screamed when the cold water hit her body.

"You fucking Bastard"

"What darlin?, I find this is the best way to wake anyone up, works wonders for me" he smirked, looking at her, she was beautiful, curvy in the right places, nothing false on her body, which made a change. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had a woman naked that had everything natural on her. Raine did, and it unnerved him. Hell even Michelle had, had a boob job, amongst other things. This woman in front of him had been blessed by god with what she had been given, and she hadn't messed it up, by having those stupid bits of surgery that woman claimed they just had to have.

Feeling the water, get warmer, she knew she had to stay strong, ok she could do this. Grabbing her shower gel, she proceeded to get washed, ignoring the fact that the man she had just had the most x rated dream about was standing in her shower, naked.

"Want any help darlin?." finishing with the gel, she grabbed the shampoo, then conditioned her hair. If she kept ignoring him he may go away .

"I've been told I'm good with my hands"

"I bet you have Calaway, is that by your wives or the many ring rats and sluts you sleep with" avoiding his hand which was aiming for her ass, she jumped out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around her.

"You have ten minutes to get out of my room, or I call Vince, you disgust me, I am not one of those ring rats and I do not appreciate seeing you naked, cover yourself up, an old man's body should never be on show like yours is" god she felt better for that, it had been wonderful to see him in all his naked glory, a fantastic sight to see, there was no way she would tell him that, god his ego would fly through the roof.

"Honey you aint no damn spring chicken yourself, I like my women tight, in all the right places, and you ain't that" watching her walk out of the bathroom, he immediately turned the shower to cold, it had taken all of his will power and then some, not to chase her ass down and show her how old he really wasn't, in more ways than one. Flicking his hair back, he let the water flow over his face, this was going to be some of toughest few days of his life, he could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I will be updating this story soon, I forgot about it, and to be honest am struggling on where to take it. Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Have struggled with this one, would like to thank CelticChocolateLover for the guidance to get me back on track thanks xx**

After taking his shower he went to hunt her ass down, Vince would kill him if he lost her what was it he said bad for the company, fuck the company she just wasn't worth it, or was she. It felt good to argue with her, he enjoyed how she fought back at him, unlike his wives who just pampered at times to his needs. Raine was far from that in fact she was a breath of fresh air, and he loved pushing her buttons.

Locating her in the restaurant eating breakfast, he sat his ass on the chair ordering a coffee and some food.

"Oy Raine think you should be eating that eh darlin. Not as if you can afford to put it on, after what I saw in the shower" what he saw was one hell of a body, not just for her age, but for any woman, he wouldn't mind banging it. Not that he would tell her that chance she would sock him one, bet that would hurt but the making up he would force her to do, got his cock to attention. He'd have her on her knees begging to please him.

"Listen old man at least I can lose the weight you honey have no chance of losing the wrinkles, hell I really wonder if you can keep it up at your age. The younger the woman, the better for you, don't make me laugh you'd need some sort of drug to keep you going "stabbing a sausage Mark actually crossed his legs at the venom coming from her, certainly reduced his erection. She was one cruel bitch.

Finishing her breakfast in silence, glad that he had kept his big mouth shut, she grabbed her tea.

"So Markie boy when we heading out to the arena?" he cringed at that.

"Get your shit together and we will leave now, the sooner you're out of my hair the fucking better"

"tut, tut Mark what would Vince say , this is not what I would expect from a top class wrestler, and honey your hair is getting less and less, in fact dying it just shows what an idiot you are. I mean come on grow old gracefully, hell man, I respected you till I met you. Big let down let me tell you" Mark was ready to tan her ass for her attitude, who the hell did she think she was his damn mum. Worse it actually hit home what she was saying, yes he had been cruel to her, he was feeling old, and he had been thinking of bowing out gracefully, his hip was killing him and how much energy he had in him for another big fight, he didn't know. Slamming his fork down, he starred her down

"May I suggest you take your fucking opinions and shove it"

"Ahh did I touch a nerve?" she could see in his face she had, and to be honest she hadn't wanted to pull him down, she so admired him. To keep going out giving the best performance of any wrestler, he was still the top dog, not many men could say that at his age. Yet his attitude needed bringing back down to normality he wasn't god he was a human being and she would make him see that. He was just the same as everyone else, no matter how good he was at things, no matter how much money he had. He still shit the same way as everyone else, he was no fucking different, and it was time he was made aware, she was just the bitch to show him.

"I will give you one warning and one warning only darlin, fuck with me anymore and I will tan your ass" seeing her face drain of colour, he went back to eating happy that she had been shocked into silence.

"FUCK YOU CALAWAY" Taking the jug of water that was positioned between them she poured it over his head, slamming it down she ran as if the hounds of hell were on her tail.

Mark sat there finishing his breakfast, ignoring the cold water running down his hair, onto his face, down into his shirt. His body needed cooling down, he would wait patiently her time would come and he would so enjoy it. This was the most fun he had had in a long time, it made his old body feel young.

"Err Waitress" calling her over he asked for a towel to wipe the access water away, not giving a damn what others thought. Raine could sit in her room , and wait, wait for him to finish, wait for him to get some of his anger under control, most importantly wait for him to tan her ass. She had it coming and he was the just the man to deliver it. Licking his lips he sipped his coffee, pushing his plate away, stretching his legs out he had all the time in the world, she wasn't going anywhere till his say so or so he thought.

Raine ran into her hotel room, she needed an escape, it wouldn't be long before he chased her down again. Quickly looking through the brochures and paperwork Vince had left her yes caught the name she wanted bingo. She had located the arena, quickly calling reception she enquired about the distance between the hotel and the arena, being informed it was about a 20 minute walk or a short cab ride. Rain opted for the cab, safer as she had no idea where she was going, or what she would do when she got there. Anything would be better than going against an almost 7ft very pissed off Undertaker, she would take her chance at the arena, chances are at least some road crew or whoever would be there.

Booking the cab she changed into her tight leather pants, heeled boots which she loved, they had been specially made by her good friend Sherrill, with little taker signs on the zips, which did tend to cover a lot of the boot. Her silk sleeveless blouse showed off her one tat that she had done, when The Undertaker had won his first wrestle mania, it was his sign again, brushing her hair, she checked herself in the mirror. Looking good honey she thought to herself, if Mark saw her now he would be on his knees begging for a taste. Snatching up her room key, phone and bag, she re checked she had everything, opening the door, she walked out, into a wall. Now that wasn't there before, her eyes slid up from the floor, to black boots, up tight black jeans still damp, oh fuck, oh shit, skipping the important bits, had she looked she would have seen how effected Mark was by her outfit. Her eyes went up and up until she was staring into a very irate Undertaker. His hair still wet from before.

"Going somewhere Raine" trying to step back to slam the door in his face, his foot stopped it, doing the only thing that could come to mind she punched him right in the face, ok more towards the eye, and hell did it hurt, he hadn't expected that from the little hellcat. Pushing her back into her room, the rage running through his veins he lifted her up and threw her on the bed, coming down on top of her

"YOU RAINE ARE IN FOR AN ASS WHOOPING"


	5. Chapter 5

**Raine kicked out as much as she could, though having an almost 7ft wrestler on top of you made it difficult., yet she loved the feel of him so close. Mark moved back so he could turn her over, his hands ripping down her leather pants, seeing her ass, she had one hell of a good one even at her age. And boy did he want to taste it with his lips, tongue and teeth. It was pert unlike some women he knew, in fact she kept her figure tight, and yes he liked it, though he would never admit that to her. She would be one of these give her an inch and she would take a mile. No way would he give her any ammunition against him.**

"**Don't you fucking dare Calaway" Oh she so hadn't said that, if anything could get his blood boiling it was a dare**

"**NEVER FUCKING DARE ME RAINE" he shouted as his hand made the first impact, seeing her cheek redden, smirking as he saw it, it would be worse than that by the time he had finished. Hitting again he actually laughed at her efforts to throw him off, he was sitting upright now, his legs on either side of her body, which he enjoyed from this view, the thought went through his mind of taking her from behind, had she ever had a man fuck her ass. If not he wanted to be the first one to take her like that, to sink his large erection into that tight hole, stretching her for his width. He actually shivered thinking about it, no doubt about it he was sick, in the head. If she had any idea what thoughts were going through his mind at the moment she would find a rusty knife and cut his balls off.**

"**GET OFF ME YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT"**

"**Raine didn't your mother teach you not to use that sort of language now shut the fuck up and take your punishment like a good girl"**

"**I ain't no fucking kid you damn cock sucker" that cost her another two harsh taps, he was being gentle honest he was, yet the more she angered him, spit her filth at him the more annoyed he got. After the sixth slap he stopped turning her over to face him, seeing the pain on her face as her redden ass hit the soft covers. He almost flinched in regret, almost.**

"**Are you done now darlin or shall I continue?"**

"**You fucking bastard you wait till Vince finds out, I'm going to ….." Mark couldn't help it, not knowing if it was the words coming out of her mouth, the threat of telling Vince or the fact she looked fucking adorable all rage and anger. Bending down he took her lips under his, pressing her down harder into the mattress as his tongue demanded entry. She fought him boy did she fight then her guard went down and his tongue slid in to battle with hers. Tasting her, he had to have more, this little hellcat had his blood pumping like lava through his veins , his cock hard. If he didn't put a stop to this he was fucking her through the floor. Pulling back he looked down at her face, her lips swollen from his assault, her eyes narrowed in anger why the hell had he stopped.**

"**This will not happen again Raine, behave or I walk, got that, I don't care, about what Vince says push my buttons again and I will leave you here. I will say this once and once only I am married and I don't fuck around" Raine hit him hard across the face who the hell was he saying that to her, he started the damn kiss, hell it wasn't even that good, ok she was lying on that but she wasn't taking this bullshit any longer**

"**You shit, you damn well started it and don't give me that crap you don't fuck around hell Mark you're well known for it, did it when you were with Sara reason why she divorced your sad ass What's wrong old man can't get it up?" Mark grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection.**

"**Does that feel like I can't get it up. Leave me the fuck alone Raine or you will get what you are asking for"**

"**Don't make me laugh I wouldn't want you if you offered yourself on a gold plate, now get the fuck off me" Mark's hand went straight to her covered pussy, pushing her thong out of his way, his fingers slipped through her folds, back and forth coating them in her juices as he brought them up to his lips to taste her essence.**

"**This darlin tells me differently, so cut the crap ok. You want me and you want me bad, did spanking your ass get you all horny honey, Bet you crave this don't you?" His hand still holding hers he rubbed his cock through his jeans. Raine tried to pull back, he was effecting her so much why couldn't he just fuck her, they were both wanting it, they had hours yet before they were needed at the arena and here they were on a bed just the two of them.**

"**You Calaway are a chicken shit now get the fuck off me" attempting to get up he slammed her back down**

"**I ain't no chicken shit bitch" his hands ripped her top off he was having her, no two ways about it the fight her mouth and his reaction to it all had him past all reasonable thought. Fuck Vince, fuck the job, fuck Michelle he was fucking this little one beneath him and he was going to take his damn time doing it.**

"**What the fuck are you….." Her protest stopped when Mark's hand took her naked breast into it for his warm mouth. His hands had ripped her bra off without her knowing, trying to push him away, she couldn't, it felt so good. Her hands went into his hair, pulling him closer to her aching body. She only prayed she lived through this, it felt so good to have him taste her.**

"**I'm gonna fuck you darlin, you have teased me one too many times , enough I am having you"**

**It was all she had wanted since she got here to have Mark in her bed, now she had him there could she go through it without losing her heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Good to be back on line and able to once again continue hope you like this chapter xx**

**She should push him away yet her arms went around his neck pulling him closer to her, feeling the warmth of his mouth on her aching breasts, they were hard and swollen by his lips and tongue. Her head kept telling her to move get away he was married, and to a younger woman. Yet her inner voice said fuck it enjoy his passion, hell it wasn't as if they would see each other again after this was all over. She wanted her one night with Mark Calaway, not the Undertaker but the man behind it all, she wanted him aching for her and from the way his body was reacting to her he was.**

"**Tell me to stop Raine " he almost pleaded unable to stop himself, having torn her clothes from her body she lay beneath him her breathing becoming faster as his eyes travelled down her body. Fuck she was gorgeous, how the hell did she keep her figure, most women her age had gave up long ago. His eyes moved back to hers pleading with her to tell him to fuck off, leave her alone, but he could see from the desire in them his salvation wouldn't be coming from her. Her hands ran up his naked torso ripping what was left off his top from him, her lips now following her fingers ,his head fell back, when her mouth took his nipple in to its warmth. God what she was doing had him hot, her teeth biting, as her other hand played with his other one. He never knew the pleasure he could receive from a woman doing that. Yes he knew women loved theirs being sucked, bitten and licked, however he hadn't had a woman do it to him. As she took the other one into her mouth she sucked hard, fuck that was good, his hand went into her hair, holding her to him**

"**Please oh god… tell me fuck….." he moaned, he always thought he was experienced but my god this was beyond that, feeling her head mover lower he was seeing stars, unable to do anything but take what she dished out. Feeling her small hands undo his belt he was more surprised at himself that he was allowing her to take complete control, he had to put a stop to this. He should never have allowed it to get this far, attempting and it was only a mild attempt at that he tried to push her hands away. Yet they had already gone inside his jeans, that were still wet, but almost sizzled with the heat radiating from his body. Fuck her small hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, a few strokes and he almost came, turning them around he pushed her into the mattress as he took her mouth with his. Loving the feel of her hands on his body, her tongue fighting for power over his. Unable to do anything but give in he would feel the regrets later. His mouth moved to her neck, leaving a mark, branding her.**

"**Raine darlin please we need to stop" who the hell was he kidding he couldn't stop not now not ever, she was taking him under, weaving her spell around him, his cock ached to be in her. Looking down into her face, the want, need for all to see. He ripped his pants off, his fingers gliding down her toned stomach his mouth suckling her breasts as she arched into him. His hands drifted down her back puling her tighter to him, allowing him to take her aching nipples into his mouth as he sucked like a baby, making them taunt and ache for more.**

"**Please Mark " he had no damn idea what she was begging for, at first, as he sucked harder then suddenly bit. Her moan told him everything, as her body shook underneath him, her breathing again picking up. She was close he could feel it. no way would she have her first orgasm with him without him tasting it, moving his head lower he nipped her hip his tongue licking where he had bitten, actually smirking he knew a mark would be there later. Opening her legs wider he moved his body between them placing them gently over his shoulder, he glanced at her soaking pussy. Licking his lips he couldn't help but feast on her, as his tongue made its first contact both moaned in pleasure. Raine almost ripped his hair out when he made the first contact, Mark loved the taste of her. Letting his tongue lick up and down her soft folds, he held her legs wider giving him more access. His tongue thrust in deep, loving how she almost came off the bed. Her head thrown back, her body taut, as he felt her first orgasm rush through her. Raine screamed his name feeling her body convulse, her juices running straight into his mouth. **

**Her whole body shook for awhile feeling the aftershocks, of the fantastic emotion she had felt. Not one to be selfish she managed to get him on his back, taking his large cock into her mouth she used her tongue and hands to pleasure him, playing with his balls. Mark could only feel, he was floating as she took his whole length into her small mouth, shocking him when she deep throated him, Michelle had never been able to take his whole length. Yet this little one could and fuck when she swallowed around him he came hard. All was too much as he roared his release letting it hit the back of her throat. Laying there staring at the ceiling his body shook with the aftermath. Feeling her climb up she lay on top of him, skin to skin, her hands resting on her arms as she looked into his eyes. Mark lifted his hand up and brushed her hair from her face as he took her lips with his. Turning them over so he was now back on top, he rammed into her, feeling her wetness, her heat, as her muscles clenched around him. Moving up onto his hands he watched her face as he thrust inside her willing body, fucking her hard, no it wasn't fucking this was different, he had no damn idea what it was, but he wasn't stopping now, as her body moved with him.**

"**Fuck darlin" was all he could say as he took her, her muscles gripping him inside her heat like a glove, higher he went, both their bodies reaching for the light, then it happened together they flew, screaming the others name as they roared their release. Neither could move as they lay spent in each others arms, thoughts going through their minds. Raine was thinking wow it had been so much more than she ever dreamed off. Mark thinking I want her again. Both knew they couldn't walk away unscathed from what they had just shared. To Raine it had been a wonderful fantasy she knew would never be repeated. Yet to Mark it was real something he hadn't felt before, and it scared the shit out of him. He would think about it later taking her in his arms, which was something he never normally did, after making love, he held her tight, hearing her breathing change he felt her drift to sleep. Hearing his phone go off he couldn't be arsed moving, he was comfortable, sated and relaxed for the first time in years. Letting his head hit the pillow he shut his eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Raine came too, wondering where the hell she was., it felt like steel wrapped around her tiny waist, a soft snore near her ear. Looking down she knew damn well whose arms she was wrapped up in. the tattoos confirmed it had all been real and not a wonderful dream as she thought. The only problem now that she could see was the afterwards, he was married, committed and owned by a younger woman. Raine was a simple fuck, she had pushed all his buttons and he had retaliated ok different from what she had expected and no way was she complaining. Women would pay good money to be where she was right now, to have done what she had done with The Undertaker. Only it hadn't been his character she had made love with, it had been the man behind it, Mark Calaway. Looking at the ceiling she prayed to god to give her the strength to walk away from this unscathed, She was not some stupid kid, she knew the consequences of their actions. Feeling a movement next to her, her whole body froze, she wanted to throw up, the fear rushing through her body, for reasons unknown to her. Slowly moving her head, she looked straight into his emerald eyes, time to face the music.**

"**You ok there darling?" she looked so scared as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, what did she think he would do to her. Saying that there were a hell of a lot of things he still wanted to do to her sexy body. She had worn him out, this little thing had drained him, sated him better than any fuck he had had over the years. She was wonderful, touching his finger softly to her cheek he moved her face to his, unable to stop his mouth from taking hers again. He smiled into the kiss as her soft lips opened under his, allowing his tongue to gain entry into her warm mouth. His body moved over hers, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling back he just looked down at her. She had turned him inside out, he felt something that he sure didn't want to question right now, he had never been in love. Never allowed a woman to take his heart completely, that would give her the power to hurt him. No way in hell would he allow a woman that sort of power, but this one was different , he knew it deep down. Shaking his head from where his thoughts were going he did the only thing he could do.**

"**Get up Raine we have to head to the arena, ain't got all day to show you how The Undertaker fucks, You got what you wanted now get the fuck up" seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes, Mark wanted to take the words back the minute he had mouthed them. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, what they had shared in this bed had blown his damn mind. He knew without a doubt his marriage was fucked, no way after this could he go back to that bitch. His mum use to say to him when he was younger, there would be a woman out there who could match him, his temper, his passion and love him for who he was. Looking at Raine sounded like good old mum was talking sense.**

"**Fine Calaway, to be honest after that session I really wonder what woman see in The Undertaker. Hell it wasn't even that good. I have had better." He knew she was lying through her teeth, but he wouldn't call her out on it, if he did she was getting fucked again, and there was no way he wanted to lose some more of his heart. Hearing the bathroom door, slam too, he punched the wall, his fist hurting, what the hell had they done. Pulling his jeans on, his shirt was ripped to shreds oh well she would have to put up with him half naked in the car.**

"**RAINE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE WE GOTTA GO" Hearing him shout, she wanted to scream back at him fuck off, but then he would hear she had been crying, her voice would shake from the tears she had shed in the shower. Getting her body back under control, she could do this pretend nothing had happened, slipping into her leather pants the clothes she had left in the bedroom were wrecked. Luckily she had her sleeveless black top on, with silver chains on. Zipping her thigh length boots up, she worked her fingers through her hair. Checking her appearance, she looked ok, her eyes were a little puffy from crying but a touch of makeup will sort that out. Touching up her make up, she walked out the bathroom slamming the door behind her for effect. Mark turned, his cock straight to attention again, looking at Raine, then the bed, then back to her, he didn't have time for this. His body screamed throw her on the bed fuck her damn brains out, but it wouldn't be a fuck he would be making love to her.**

"**Who you trying to impress darlin, or you planning on fucking another wrestler?, Hell Raine you planning on going through the whole rooster before you head back to the UK?" Her hand flew out catching his cheek hard with her slap.**

"**Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself Mark, and that dirty mouth shut. Just because you weren't up to getting the job done I am sure others would" with that she grabbed her phone and bag, heading to the door. He would give her that one, he had been crude and plain rude, let her think that about him, she could never knew the truth. That he would keep to himself, but in the day or so he had known her, she had grabbed his damn heart and held it within her small hands. It hadn't been planned, and he certainly didn't like it not one bit.**

"**Just stating the facts Raine" he mouthed next to her ear as they headed to the lift**

"**For fuck's sake cover yourself up, no one wants to see an old man half naked" He moved closer to her as they entered the lift, his hands going on either side of her head as he moved in to her personal space.**

"**Darlin you were fucking this old man not long ago, didn't hear you complaining, In fact if I remember you were screaming my name begging me to fuck you harder, faster. You came apart in my arms so don't you dare fucking tell me otherwise" when he was close to her like this she couldn't speak, her thoughts only of him taking her again, against the lift wall. He could see her desire in her eyes**

"**I can see you want me darlin, you want me to fuck you again don't you. Well tough shit you had The Undertaker time for me to allow someone else to have me. Like my wife!" seeing her face pale his anger had hit the spot, she wouldn't come chasing after him, not now, he had thrown it in her face, that he fucked around and he was married.**

"**I fucking hate you Calaway" he laughed in her face**

"**No you don't darlin you want me again" his fingers slid down her body, into her pants, her juices soaking them.**

"**See this darlin your body doesn't lie it wants mine, I don't want you sweetheart, I've had you and I never come back for seconds, guess you didn't get the job done either did you?" Moving away he walked out of the lift, leaving her shocked, and hurt, she was so turned on, yet disgusted with how her body had reacted. He was a cruel, manipulative bastard.**


End file.
